


Sherds

by vindoletta



Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Negligence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon at Dreamwidth. Prompt was "Orochimaru, broken".
Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151507
Kudos: 2





	Sherds

Like a playful cat pushing a bauble around closer and closer to the edge of a table, life hadn't been kind to Orochimaru. Sarutobi saw it about to fall, and instead of snatching the bauble from the cruel thing or putting the pieces together, he gave them to a traitor, convinced it was enough.

Is it any surprise the third Hokage had cut himself and bled on the shards he had swept aside and forgotten until he stumbled over them?


End file.
